Aftermath
by Mochizuki
Summary: Shuichi's life is changed when his lover is murdered. I NEED A BETA
1. Prequel

A walk in the park  
  
Hello this is my first Gravitation fiction I hope you like it. I don't own Gravitation.  
  
***  
  
Prequel  
  
Shuichi was bored. He sat staring at the T.V not paying attention to what he was watching. He looked around to the door of Yuki's study, he knew better than to disturb Yuki while he was working but.what the heck.  
  
He got up off the sofa and went to the door hesitated for a minute then knocked. "What?" He took it as a sign that he could enter. Yuki was sat in front of his computer, cigarette clamped between his lips.  
  
"What you doing?" Shuichi asked.  
  
Yuki put his cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray at the side of him. "What does it look like baka? What did you want?"  
  
Shuichi stared down at the floor. He knew better than to interrupt Yuki while he was working.  
  
"I just wanted to talk. What you working on?" Yuki looked at Shuichi looking so downcast. He was too damn cute for his own good. He mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's my new book. Shuichi smiled and walked over to Yuki. He sat on Yuki's lap, wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and kissed him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," he said into Yuki's ear.  
  
"Your only gone two months"  
  
"I know.Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"No I've got things to do"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"No".  
  
Shuichi stood up and grabbed onto Yuki's hand and pulled him up. "Come on sitting in here all day and night writing wont do you any good"  
  
Yuki gave into Shuichi and allowed himself to be dragged out of his office. It was true Shuichi was going on tour for two months and in some strange way Yuki knew he would miss the pink haired boy.  
  
Within ten minutes they were both outside walking through the park. Yuki was listening to Shuichi's plans for after the tour.  
  
"So yes I think we're gonna record an album but I want to take a break so I can spend some time with you." He gave Yuki a sly look out of the corner of his eye "We could go away together for a bit". Although he would never admit it to Shuichi Yuki couldn't think of a better way to spend his time.  
  
"We'll have to see. It depends on what work I've got on"  
  
Shuichi suddenly stopped "do you know where we are? This is where we first meet. Do you remember Yuki?"  
  
"What remember how you cried because I said you had no talent?"  
  
"Trust you to remember the insults". He went and stood by the side of the railings. Yuki went over to join him.  
  
"I don't just remember the insults. I don't know why but there was something about you that night that attracted me to you. I haven't told you this before but I'm glad you tried to kill yourself in front of my car"  
  
Shuichi turned to face Yuki and kissed him. "Do you wanna go home? We can have an early night."  
  
"Its almost midnight"  
  
"Fine we can have sex"  
  
Yuki resisted smiling "Sure".  
  
Shuichi smiled and kissed Yuki again. The sensation of the blonde's lips against his own sending tingles up his back.  
  
They only noticed the man who'd been watching them when he spoke "You sick bastards. Don't you have any sense of decency? You deserve to go straight to the pits of hell. You types of people pollute society."  
  
Yuki looked furious. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Its just a disorder ]" he spat out the word with so much disgust "you people have. You can get over it. It just laziness. You should be locked up with other disturbed people. You fucking fags."  
  
"What?" Yuki growled. Shuichi grabbed Yuki.  
  
"Just leave it Yuki. Come on lets go"  
  
"No! What do you mean it's a disorder? It's your type of person that make me sick. Going on about how this is wrong but its not. What's wrong with being with some one." Yuki paused for breath "If anyone deserve to be put away its people like you," he snarled.  
  
The man lunged at Yuki. Yuki never had chance to move. The knife seemed to emerge out of thin air. Shuichi screamed as the knife pierced Yuki's chest. As Yuki fell to the ground Shuichi caught him in his arms.  
  
"You bastard. What have you done?" Shuichi screamed at the stranger, tears welling up in his eyes. The man dropped the weapon and ran.  
  
Yuki was panting, trying his hardest to breath.  
  
"I'm sorry" he managed to say as he looked up into Shuichi's beautiful violet eyes as the tears began to run down Shuichi's face.  
  
"What for?" Shuichi asked. Yuki was losing a lot of blood. He tried to stop the flow with his hands.  
  
"For not leaving it when you asked. Remember I always loved you. I never told you but I always did. Ever since the first time we met. Right here on this spot. I'm sorry". He reached up and wiped the tears of Shuichi's face with his hand.  
  
Shuichi gentle kissed Yuki and whispered "and I loved you to. I always will" The colour from Yuki's was slowly draining.  
  
"Tell Mika thank you for everything and I never meant any of the insults I called you." Shuichi couldn't speak; he just nodded and kissed Yuki again. They looked into each other's eyes. Shuichi tried his hardest to fight the wave of misery that threatened to engulf him. His world was being destroyed.  
  
Yuki smiled and drew his last breath.  
  
Shuichi looked at Yuki. He looked so peaceful in death. So beautiful and content. He still had that faint smile on his face. Shuichi's world lay in his arms dead. He reached down and kissed his lover, his friend, his everything. He sat with his beautiful Yuki in his arms and cried.  
  
End  
  
Ok I feel mean for killing poor Yuki. 


	2. Chapter 1

Aftermath  
  
I don't own Gravitation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shuichi sat silently in the living room. No more tears left inside of him. It had been two weeks since Yuki had died, the worse two weeks of his life. All he wanted was for Yuki to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything will be ok. But that was never going to happen.  
  
He stared at the television. The media were covering the funeral that had taken place earlier that day. That was the worse thing ever that had happened to Shuichi. Watching as his lover was taken from him forever. Having everyone stood around offering their sympathies. He'd left as soon as the funeral was over wanting to spend his time alone.  
  
He watched on screen as it showed a shot of Mika leaving crying being supported by Touma. He'd had no one to support him as he left. He'd left all by himself. He knew he had friends but Hiro and the others couldn't understand what he was going through. He'd never felt so alone. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and part of him was missing never to be found again.  
  
He flicked the channel over on the TV without thinking. It was a tribute to Yuki and what he had done. "Eiri-San was the lover of the singer of Bad Luck Shindou Shuichi..". Shuichi flicked the TV off. He couldn't bear it anymore. He was alone. The man he'd intended to spend his life with was dead. When Yuki died a large part of Shuichi ha gone to the grave with him.  
  
He threw the remote at the TV. There was a knock at the door. 'Great' he thought 'just what I need.' He wasn't going to answer it till he heard Hiro outside.  
  
"Shu-Chan it's me. Let me in. Please"  
  
Shuichi went to the door and opened it to face his best friend.  
  
"You weren't there this morning. It was the funeral of the man I love and you didn't turn up."  
  
Hiro looked uncomfortable. "Well me and Yuki never really got on. I didn't think I should have been there."  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially people who let rivalries get in the way of supporting there best friends when the whole world goes to hell." Shuichi slammed the door into Hiro's face and went back to the sofa  
  
It was true Hiro hadn't turned up to the funeral. It had hurt so much to look around for the support of his best friend and find him not there the one time he needed him.  
  
It was now night time. Shuichi hadn't moved since Hiro had called. He'd been ignoring the phone and the door. He didn't want anyone apart from the person who he couldn't have. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Yuki laying in his arms, blood pouring from the wound on his chest.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Shuichi just sat in the silence. Whoever was at the door knocked. Shuichi still remained on the sofa. The person at eh door spoke.  
  
"Shu-Chan let me in. I want to give you something"  
  
It was Ryuichi. Shuichi left his spot and went to open the door.  
  
"Kumagorou wants to be with you," He said as he held out the purple stuffed toy.  
  
"Thank you Ryuichi."  
  
"We missed you at he end of the funeral. We wanted to see you then."  
  
Shuichi was touched. It turned out someone was there for him.  
  
"Would you and Kumagorou like to come in for a bit?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked into the living room in silence. It would have unnerved most people for the pair to be so silent. They were both uncharacteristically quiet and serious.  
  
They sat for a few minutes before Ryuichi broke the silence.  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
Shuichi shacked his head. Ryuichi stood and walked into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later.  
  
"I'm going to the shop. You have no food in"  
  
"You don't have to bother"  
  
"Yes I do. I don't want anything to happen to you as well. I'll leave Kumagorou here."  
  
With that Ryuichi turned and left.  
  
End of Chapter one 


End file.
